Eddie's And Nina's Secret
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Nina and Eddie have a secret that secret is called Ella Miller! She is leaving in Kansas. What happens when Nina doesn't come back to Anibus House and Fabian go crazy? What Jerome knows? How the gang and Fabian are going to react when they arrive at Kansas and meet Gretchen, Nina's twin, and then saw Nina with Eddie and Ella act like a little family?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nina's**** And Eddie's Secret**_

_**Chapter 1. A Family?**_

**Hello guys! It's me, Vicky. I know i should be updating my other story but that idea poped into my head and here i am. In this chapter will introced the caracters and i'm going to show you fabian's trip. I'll do it one shot and if you like it then i'm going to continue. But i would like to tell me ideas on how to continue if you want. **

**P.S. Nina's real name is Nicole she changed because she wanted to have another life in Anibus house and NOT be conected to Eddie. Nina and Eddie are in love but they date others just to keep it udercover, Nina lied about her parents death only to fix another image of her.  
Enjoy and Review!**

**Nina/Nicole Martin:**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Parents: James Martin (father) Louisa Martin (mother) *she lied that her parents are dead***

**Friends: Bay Kennish, Daphne Vasquez, Emmett Bledsoe, Toby Kennish, Nikki Kennish ( Toby's wife), Travis, Natalie Pierce and Eddie Miller (of course), Mary-Beth, Anibus gang.**

**Family Status: She has a kid, her name is Gabriella (Ella) Miller, she is in love with Eddie Miller, Ella's father. She has a twin,Gretchen Martin she is dating Campbell.**

**School: At first she went to Buckner Hall but when she got pregnant she got bullied so she left and went to find Bay and the rest of the gang in Carlton High School.**

**Talent: Plays violin, singing, photography and loves to dance, cooking and going out in the nature and passing time with her daughter and Eddie. She also know ASL.**

**Sports: Volleyball, Field Hockey, Track Team (teammates with Eddie).**

**Eddie Miller:**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Eric Sweets (father) Mariana Miller (mother)**

**Friends: Nicole/Nina, Gretchen, Emmett, Travis and Natalie, Bay, Daphne, Toby, Anibus gang.**

**Family Status: He has a daughter with Nicole/Nina. He is dating Particia but he loves Nicole and Ella till death. **

**School: He always went to Carlton High School but he knew Nicole since they were 5 years old. So when she turned 13 years old he saved her from a guy that tried to hit her but after that they slept together.**

**Talent: Photography (thats how he met Emmett and then Bay and all the gang), plays quitar( they will try to fix a band with all the gang).**

**Sports: Track Team (Teammates with Nicole), Swimming (Teammates with Gretchen). **

**Gabriella (Ella) Miller**

**Age: 3 years old.**

**Parents: Nicole Martin (mother), Eddie Miller (father), Gretchen (Aunt), James Martin (grandfather) Louisa Martin (grandmother).**

**Friends: Maria Pierce (Natalie's Pierce sister), Louka Askand.**

**Talent: Dancing and singing.**

**School: kindergarten (day nursery).**

**Gretchen Martin**

**Age: 16 years old.**

**Paretns: James Martin (father) Louisa Martin (mother).**

**Family Status: She has a twin sister Nicole aka Nina Martin she is older for 3 seconds. She has a niece Ella Miller. She is dating Campell.**

**Friends: Bay Kennish, Daphne Vasquez, Emmett Bledsoe, Toby Kennish, Nikki Kennish ( Toby's wife), Travis, Natalie Pierce and Eddie Miller, Mary-Beth.**

**Talents: Drawing, playing guitar, she can sing but she doesn't like it so she left it to her sister.**

**Sports: Swimming team.**

**School: At first she went to Buckner Hall but when her sister got pregnant she got bullied so she left and went to find Bay and the rest of the gang in Carlton High School.**

**All the other casts you know them so no need to write them.**

**TO THE CHAPTER NOW! **

**Enjoy!**

**At England in Anibus House.**

**Eddie POV**

My phone rang. It was Toby.

Toby: My man! How Fabian took the news?

Eddie: I didn't tell him.

Toby: Dude! You are going to ask Nicole to be your wife! Talking for wedding, when are you going to ask her?

Eddie: I don't know. Maybe at Ella's birthday. It's going to be a cute moment. You know singing to my daughter "Happy Birthday" and after that to ask Nicole.

Nikki (Toby's wife): Awww! That's so sweet!

Eddie: Nikki? What the heck are you doing in Toby's phone?

Nikki: You are in loud speaker.

Eddie: Toby! I hope Nicole isn't there. Otherwise i'm going to kill you in ten days!

Toby: Chill is only...

Gretchen: Me.

Eddie: Nicole?

Gretchen: Guess again.

Eddie: Gretchen?

Gretchen: Bingo!

Eddie: How are you?

Gretchen: Fine. I went to England and a blonde girl came screming to me calling me Nina.

Eddie: It's Nicole's fake name here at Anibus.

Gretchen: Oh!

Eddie: Yeah! I got to go. I'm going to break the news to Fabian and the others.

Nikki, Toby, Gretchen: Good Luck!

Eddie: Thank you. Give Nicole and Ella a kiss and a hug from me.

Nikki: You got it. See you in ten days!

I closed the phone and it was the right moment that Fabian walked to our room.

Fabian: Who you were talking?

Eddie: Toby. I said looking for the letter that Nicole gave me.

Fabian: Toby who?

Eddie: My best friend in America.

Fabian: Oh!

Just then a photo of my friends fell on the ground. Fabian took the photo from the ground and stare at it. I had heart attack. I'm dead. My Nicole's secret is out. I'm so foolish.

Fabian: Why in that photo is Nina two times? And why the photo from behind says "To Ella my lovely daughter. In that photo is your family"?

Eddie: Ella is my cousin here in England and she has amnesia so i'm going to give it to her is from her dad and we are going to hope she will remember soon.

Fabian: Oh! And why is Nina double here? And your hand is on her shoulders?

Eddie: I...I...I...I...She is my cousin.

Nice save.

Fabian: Oh! And why is she double?

He wants to learn everything thats annoying. I wonder what Nicole find in him.

Eddie: The photo has a problem and thats why i'm going to fix it and then give it to my cousin.

Fabian: Okay. Supper is ready.

Eddie: Estoy ahí en un segundo.

Fabian: What?

Eddie: I said "I'm there in a second" Didn't you hear?

Fabian: You said it in another languege.

Eddie: Sorry.

Just then my phone rang.

Fabian: You are popular.

I picked it up. It was Nicole.

Nicole: If you are with Fabian speak Spanish.

Eddie: Bueno! ¿Qué pasa? (Okay! What's up?)

Nicole: Did you give the letter to Fabian?

Eddie: Todavía no, pero Fabian vio la foto de nosotros y nuestros amigos y leyó detrás de lo que escribí para Ella. Pensé que tu secreto será descubierto. Casi me da un ataque al corazón. Te echo de menos. Y no puedo esperar a volver en diez días para nuestras hijas cuarto cumpleaños. Oh! Hombre! Han pasado cuatro años. Tan rápido! Te quiero. Me tengo que ir. Le daré la letra i prometo. ( Not yet but Fabian saw the photo of us and our friends and he read behind what i wrote for Ella. I thought your secret will be exposed. I almost had a heart attack. I miss you. And i can't wait to come back in ten days for our daughters fourth birthday. Oh! Man! Four years have passed. So quickly! I love you. Got to go. I will give him the letter i promise.)

Nicole: Okay. And yes i can't imagine that four years ago i was just a normal girl and now i'm the luckiest girl on earth! I love you too! Bye! See you in ten days then. I miss you! Take care.

After that i went downstairs and sat with the others just then i heard the envelope in my jeans. Everyone stare at me and i said.

Eddie: Um...Eddien this came from Nina.

Fabian: What is it?

Eddie: Read it.

Amber: Come on! Maybe is the reason that she didn't come back.

Fabian opend the envelope and start reading.

Nicole's/Nina's Letter:

Hello! Fabian.

If you reading this it means that my at Anubis House finished. I have to stay back to America because my little sister is sick and i'm her only family. I learned that i had a sister this summer when me and Eddie went to Kansas. Eddie is my cousin that was looking everywhere for me and now him mother has the full custody of me and my little sister. I hope don't be mad. I loved how we spent time together and with the others. I'm going to miss you guys.

This isn't a goodbye. I hope i'll get the chance to see you again and explain everything.

Send my love to everyone even Victor and put Eddie to tell him.

Hi! Victor.  
No voy a volver porque tengo que cuidar a mi hija y quiero tener un poco de tiempo a la madre-hija con ella. No se lo digas a nadie, pero Eddie sabe es el padre de mi hija. No se preocupe que la teníamos cuando teníamos trece años. Espero que te veré pronto. ( Hi! Victor.  
I'm not going to come back because i have to take care of my daughter and i want to have some mother-daughter time with her. Don't tell to anyone but Eddie knows is the father of my daughter. Don't worry we had her when we were thirteen. I hope i'll see you soon**.**)

See you guys in the future.

End of the letter.

Everyone was staring at me.

Amber: Does Nina knows Spanish?

Eddie: Yes.

Patrica: I'm going to miss her.

Everyone agreed. I cleared my throat and said:

Eddie: I'm leaving in ten days to go see my mum and Nico...Nina and check if everything is fine.

Everyone: Oh! It was a sad tone. I hate it, But i want to marry Nicole and isn't time to leave it. I had to break up with Patricia i feel guilty for using her but the deal was a deal. Me and Nicole should make a new start in England. And leave our lives in Kansas the same.

**Jerome POV**

Noone knows that i knew Spanish. And that i had follow Eddie up to his room. Man! Nina or Nicole is a great liar. And Eddie doesn't messes with Patricia or any other girl in Anibus House! He is going to pay! And what it meant that Nina and Eddie have a daughter? And that Eddie is going to marry her? What about Patricia?

**Fabian POV**

Thats it? Nina is breaking up with me? I'm going to find her! I stood up and went to my room.

I opened my coumpter and searched for plane tickets to Kansas. After a few hours i found them i booked them and closed the computer. I'm leaving in ten days!

**Amber POV**

OMG! I thought Nina didn't had any family members. I miss her already. I thought an idea. We are going to find her! Yeah! I booked us tickets and we are leaving the same day with Fabian and Eddie.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**How was it? Do you want me to continue or stop? Tell me in your Reviews. What do you think will happened? **

**Read the first notification and Review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

See you in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I finally manage to find insperation for this story! I hope you forgive me for my delay!**

**Shoutouts for Chapter 1:**

**Angela1515: Thank you for reading my story! If you want feel free to read my other stories! I hope i don't dissapoint you in the new chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you for reading my story! If you want feel free to read my other stories! I hope i don't dissapoint you in the new chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you for reading my story! If you want feel free to read my other stories! I hope i don't dissapoint you in the new chapter!**

**So Enjoy! And Review!**

_**Nina's And Eddie's Secret**_

_**Chapter 02: A family?**_

**Nina/ Nicole POV**

After I finished the call with Eddie, I went downstairs because I heard my mum and dad welcoming someone.

Oh! Yeah! My parents aren't dead; I lied in the Anibus gang just to make a new picture of me. And I want to think no one find out about Ella especially Fabian. I always liked him as my friend never as my boyfriend and I never enjoyed the kisses we shared because every moment I thought Ella's father and my only love, I know it sounds cliché but I feel that way.

I went downstairs and saw my sister, oh yeah, I have a twin. She is blonde like me but she has neon green highlights and she wears rock style clothes. Our parents are very happy with us, our grades are the highest in our families and when I got pregnant my parents hug me so tight and said that it was okay and that Eddie is the perfect father.

Nicole/Nina: Gretchen! My lovely sister! I run to her and hug her like she was the last person on earth.

Gretchen: My mirror! Miss me? She laughed and hug me back.

Nicole/Nina: How was England? Any familiar faces?

Gretchen: A girl came and called me Nina.

Nicole/Nina: It's my fake name in Anubis house.

Gretchen: Where is my lovely niece?

Ella: Gren! Ella said screaming from her room and when she came down she had a playful smile on her face.

Ella: Oops! Who is my mommy and who is my aunty? Said with her playful smile. We knew she was messing with us so we played along.

Gretchen: Honey! I'm your mother and this is your aunty!

Gretchen picked her up and Ella giggles.

Ella: AHHA! You're not my mommy, you're my aunty!

Gretchen: How did you know?

Ella: You have crazy highlights.

Gretchen: Why they are crazy? She said and kissed her in the cheek.

Ella: I want to go for a walk. Mommy are you coming, because I can't forgive you for living me two years without you?

She is smart girl.

Nicole/Nina: Yes, honey. I'm calling the guys.

Gretchen: Oh! You my ladies you have a kiss and a hug from Eddie.

Ella: I miss daddy.

Nicole/Nina: We all do

After that we went for a reunion with our friends and talked about our things when Ella played with Maria and her friend Louka.

They day passed like the water passed the river and the day that Eddie will be back. Me and the guys decide to meet him in the cafeteria just outside the airport where my twin sister works we were so excited that Ella couldn't sleep the previous night.

**Eddie POV**

I'm in the plane and seconds ago the pilot informed us that we are flying above Kansas, home sweet home! The only problem is that with me is the Anibus gang, luckily I know my way inside the airport and I can make them confused. I know that isn't right but as long as Nicole doesn't decides to tell them the truth I have to respect that.

Twenty minutes later after I made them lost inside the airport I find my way to the cafeteria that Gretchen works, when suddenly I felt two warm hand travel to my eyes and then two more tiny hands hug me from behind, my loves.

Nicole/Nina: Hello! Miss ya!

I kissed her so passionate that Ella almost puke on us.

Ella: Daddy! I'm still here! She said and opened her hands so I can pick her up when I did suddenly seven flashes appeared out of nowhere, I felt like I was in the Red Carpet.

Then I heard another voice that I could recognize in my sleep saying:

Gretchen: Miller/Martin Family photo! Welcome back! She said and hugged me. I hugged her with my free hand that few seconds before was holding my precious daughter.

Eddie: Nice to be back! Well guys who missed me?

Emmett: 'Not me' He signed smirking.

Eddie: 'Liar!' I signed back at him and then let my suitcase down and went and hugged him suddenly I felt 100 pounds more on my when Bay screamed:

Bay: Group Hug! And everyone fell on my and Emmett. We were laughing when I remember the Anibus gang.

Eddie: Um….guys! Nice the reunion and all but the Anibus gang is her….we better leave now. I said and signed at the same time.

Everyone's faces lost their happiness and then tried to help me with my suitcases and start running to the cars.

We went to the park where Nicole had prepared a birthday picnic for Ella, her party would be later.

We played with her and took thousands of photos and then Emmett and some guys from school brought their instruments and then we start playing music in the park and a lot of people were dancing and looking at us. Nicole and Gretchen were singing and dancing with random people and Ella. Ella in the other hand she was dancing and looking at us with a hundred dollars smile and a laugh I never imagine how my life would be if I wasn't hearing it every day.

While I was playing my guitar I saw Fabian and the other looking at us in awe they were at a café holding a map.

We are screwed! Why they had to follow me? They destroy my life and Nicole's!

**Fabian POV**

A liar. Lies.

The only things I think right now. We lost Eddie in the airport only to find him in a park playing guitar and two girls that looked like Nina were singing.

But the part that hurt the most was that when we arrived we saw them acting like a family, specially the girl that looked like Nina and wore pink shirt with Eddie and the little blonde girl.

I went to the park and sat in the bench and enjoyed the music when that little blonde girl came and sit next to me singing the same song, she looked like Nina and Eddie all at once, if I knew better I would say that she was their daughter but my Nina is a virgin…..right?

The girl pulled me out of my thoughts and said:

Girl: Hi! My mommy and daddy throw this picnic for my birthday, which are today. I'm Ella Miller you are?

Ella Miller? Of course! Nina and her sister are adopted by Eddie's mum that's why she put her last name as Miller.

Fabian: I'm Fabian Rutter. May I ask which your parents are?

Ella: You are the guy my momma had an affair, right?

Fabian: What?

Ella: My momma is the girl in the pink and my daddy is the blonde guy that plays guitar and the girl that looks like my momma is my aunty, is her twin. Did I answer your question?

Eddie and Nina look alike have a daughter?

Fabian: Yes. How old are you?

Ella: In two hours I'm going to be four years old!

WHAT? Nina and Eddie had a daughter at 13?

Then a little girl came running to her and she said:

Maria: Ella! Louka said something bad to me!

Ella: What he said?

Then a boy came running to us and he was moving his hands like crazy.

Ella did the same think and then Maria screamed!

Maria: My sister is mute! Not damn! She is going to find out soon or later!

Fabian: Why you are moving you hands like that?

Maria: Louka is deaf, my sister is deaf and Ella has almost all her mommy's friends are deaf.

Then a red headed girl came and talked with a strange accent and also moving her hands.

Redheaded girl: Ella, Maria and Louka we have to go home, Eddie needs to leave his suitcase home and take the ring and we should hide it!

Ella: Yeah!

Maria: You mean the proposal ring? He is going to marry Nicole after all? I thought that guy Fabian was never going to let her.

Redheaded Girl: Well he isn't….FABIAN?

Fabian: WHAT? Do I know you?

She laughed nervously and grabbed Ella's and Maria's hand and then Louka's she was…..nervous.

She left and I was alone processing all the information that have been thrown at me.

Nina isn't Nina is Nicole. Nina or Nicole had a twin! Eddie and Nina have a daughter who is four years old! THEY GETTING MARRIED! HE STOLE HER FROM ME!

I was so angry that I went back to the café and sat there looking pissed off!

Amber looked at me questioned.

I decided to tell them the truth. But I couldn't bring myself telling them. I'm hurt; I don't want them to be hurt too.

I'm going to keep it as long as I can till I found more about this.

**WOW! How long do you think will Anubis gang take to discover the truth? How long Fabia will keep it a secret? Will he forgive them, do you think he should? How Nicole/Nina will react if she learns that her daughter almost tell all the truth to Fabian without realising? How do you want the proposal to be?**

**Review and tell me your opinion!**


	3. AN

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Finally i got passed my writers block for this story! And it might be the last update in my stories because today i'm going to my village.**_

_**Shoutouts for Chapter 2:**_

_**Angela1515: I tried! Sorry for the late update. I hope you like it!**_

_**Lillian Santiago: Thank you! I will try! I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Guest: I know right?! They look so cute! i hope you like it!**_

_** Lillian Santiago: I tried my best for this propseal and i think it was okay. I hope you like it!**_

_**Guest: Thank you for the heads up! I hope i will fix them in the prosses. I hope you like it!**_

_**Renee: THANK YOU! I hope you like it.**_

_**Piper-Riddle13: Thank you I hope you like it!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I hope i don't diassapoint with this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Nina's And Eddie's Secret**_

_**Chapter 03: Party and Proposal and…Anibus gang?**_

**Daphne POV**

I'm sitting in my living room and my house and I'm thinking "how many things Ella told Fabian" when suddenly my door in my room open and Bay walked in.

Bay: Hey you! What's the serious face for?

Daphne: One word but it destroys everything.

Looked me with a confused look on her face.

Daphne: Fabian and the Anibus gang were at the café right outside where we were and Ella find Fabian in a bench and start talking about her family and the bad thing is that I told them, I mean the kids, about the ring and then I saw Fabian staring at us with a hurt expression on his face. And the top of things I don't know how many things Ella told him. Bay! What am I supposed to do?

Bay: WOW! We should go to Nicole's house and tell her everything and then try to calm her down and she WILL NOT learns about the ring. I'm calling Emmett and by calling I mean texting. And she storm out of the room leaving me in my bed with a sad expression.

Then my phone rang, it was a text from….Eddie oh! My God!

Text:

Hi! I learn what happen and I got to say it wasn't your fault or Ella's. I saw him too but I didn't tell anything and I prayed to leave but he came to the park. I'm going to tell her about the incident. It was Bay's idea. Be careful where you go you might bump into them. Now take you boyfriend aka hot doctor and go for skating till I call ya for the ring and the party decoration. Have fun! I already text your boyfriend!

End of text.

How did he found Jorge's number?

I shrugged and got up and call Jorge while I was looking through my wardrobe.

Jorge: Hey!

Daphne: Hey! Did Eddie call you?

Jorge: Yes, I'm Ella's doctor so yeah he had my number. I'm right outside your house are you ready? I'm talking you to a restaurant and then for skating.

Daphne: Aww! Thank you but why you told where are we going?

Jorge: So you can dress properly. I'm waiting in the drive way with Bay and Toby.

Daphne: I'm coming.

I found some grey leggings and a night blue dress and black denim jacket and my grey converse and my red bag and I was outside my house in no time. My hair were curled from the morning so no need to fix them.

Jorge: Nice sporty romantic outfit. He said before he kissed me.

Toby: Okay, Jorge, bring her back before the party okay? And you are invited too.

Jorge: Will do and thanks for the invitation.

We left and after that we went to the skating park…we had so much fun. I fell so many times that I lost counting, thank God I didn't break anything otherwise I would be screwed and I won't be able to help with the wedding.

Jorge: So…Nicole is finally getting married, huh?

Daphne: Yeah, it's been like…what…five years they are together and four with Ella so yeah it's really romantic though.

Jorge: Yes, I would like to see Eddie propose to her, did you know that Nicole is like my niece..kinda?

Daphne: No, how is possible?

Jorge: My mum and her mum are third cousins?

Daphne: Really?

Jorge: Really, that why they trust me with their daughter.

We were sitting in a bench, eating pop corn when I heard Fabian saying my name. Perfect!

Jorge: Are you okay? He asked that because I grab him and start running. Luckily the park was close to the airport and the place where Gretchen was working but still far if you were running and not going with the car.

When we walked inside the café, we saw Natalia and Gretchen cleaning tables and Mary-Beth reading a book. I looked behind me and saw a sweaty Fabian and some other kids.

Jorge: Hi! Mary-Beth, Natalia and Gretchen. He said and signed at the same time. He is so cute, he actually put effort to learn signing for me.

Mary-Beth: Hi Dr. Jorge. She smiled.

Gretchen: Why you all look sweaty? Then the door open and Campbell walked..no he rolled inside.

Campbell: Why is a few kids outside asking for you and Gretchen? He asked looking at me amused. He thinks I'm in trouble.

Daphne: Don't be so happy, I'm not in trouble. I mocked at him in the playful way because we are friends, not enemies.

Gretchen: Not, again….GOD! Why Nicole had to bring them here? She whined.

Daphne: Tell me about it! They destroy our peace and this Fabian guy…he so….stuck with Nicole..HA! If he really knew Nicole….

Everyone knew what is going on but they haven't seen photos. Suddenly my phone rang and it was Nicole being all angry at me.

Nicole: YOU SAW FABIAN? WHERE AND WHEN?

Daphne: Yesterday at the park.

Nicole: Ella was with you then?

Daphne: Yes, are you mad?

Nicole: No, not really just shocked and sad because I wanted him to dumped him for second time and a little angry at the Anibus gang for messing up my life here in Kansas.

Daphne: Thank God! I'm sorry.

Nicole: It's okay. So where are you?

Daphne: I'm with Jorge, Mary-Beth and your sister and Campbell, why?

Nicole: Come and help at the party, please!

Daphne: On our way.

And I hung up and told the guys to leave from the back door and we made the circle of the block so we could go to the center that Ella's party was held.

**Nicole/Nina POV**

Okay, I'm so stressed out with Ella's party and the Anibus gang being in the same town with me and my family.

Went I went for a little running with my mum and Ella but we saw Amber and Patricia in the park and everything went down hills from that hour and then whatever I did outside the house or the center where Ella's birthday are held I always bumped into them…..

This is so crazy!

I was waiting for the guys to come and help which was only ten minutes after a called them but the center was really close to the airport and the café where my sister works.

Mira: Nicole, where should I put this extra menu and bowl with extra cadies? Mira was another teen mum that we met to the hospital and we are really close and his son is deaf because his father is deaf. Her son's name is Louka.

Nicole: Well, put it on my table I will keep it there in case we have an unexpected guest or trouble.

I sighed and run my hand through my hair and looked around. The whole room was full with pink and purple streams and curtains, the tables were in the right side of the room where all dressed in white, pink and purple doilies on the tables and matching colour were the cartoning seats. On the tables were glassed and plates and candles in a bowl full of candy, the candles were different colours, blue, pink, purple, white, orange and etcetera.

In the left side of the room was empty but in a connor you could see were baskets full of toys and balloons. The ceiling was covered with colorful streams and curtains hanging above my head. It was so difficult to set them up it took me and Mira a week to manage finish it without any help. We also put a piñata in the middle of the room for Ella after she blows her candles.

Oh! My God my little angel is already four years old! I only need a DJ for the party but Toby has already taken his place in the kitchen where he will cook or help Nikki.

Emmett is my other choice but I'm not sure if he wants to play the DJ or be with his band or both.

Suddenly the door burst open and a group of out of breath teens runs inside. My friends came to my rescue!

But I was dead wrong….it was the Anubis gang….some of them.

I panicked at turned around to leave but Amber spoke.

Amber: Nina is that you?

Mira walked inside her eyes widen in horror.

Mira: Nicole? Are they…. She was cut by Louka running and hugging her behind her and then was followed by my daughter but when she saw the Anubis gang she frowned.

Louka singed that Ella was tickling because he didn't admitted that he loves Natalia's sister.

I laughed and Ella came and picked her up she whined:

Ella: And he was saying I like George from dance class. Tell him I don't! Boys have germs!

Me and Mira laughed and Louka frowned and run outside and Ella run after him yelling that she was sorry and didn't meant to say it. Me and Mira were looking at them laughing and then I said:

Nicole: Mira remind me when they get 16 NOT to let them alone for a lot of hours…I don't want to see my life in replay….kinda….not that your son isn't an excellent boy but you know…

Mira was laughing at me and our children and when she sober up she said:

Mira: You are right…now where are our saviors?

I forgot that the Anibus gang was behind us and looking at us until Patricia decided to speak.

Patricia: What is going on? Nina is that you? And why this girl is calling you Nicole?

CRAP!

Suddenly Eddie burst inside the center and cursed in Spanish when he saw what was going on.

Eddie: Hi, sorry I'm late and what is going on here?

Mira: Thank God you're here, did you bring the cake or I should go bake it?

Eddie: FUCK! I forgot about it sorry, I was caught up in the….thing I told you yesterday….ya know….

I was so angry that Eddie had forgotten to make a cake, which had promised Ella last year.

Nicole: ARE YOU SERIOUS EDDIE? I wanted to say "You forgot your daughter's cake!" but some people were in the middle.

Jerome spoke and he had a smirked on his face:

Jerome: Well let me enlighten us. Nina over here she lied to us…her name is Nicole Martin….and Eddie over there is her boyfriend and the little girl we saw it their daughter…..Ella Miller.

Nicole: What? You kidding right? Ella is my sister and Eddie is my cousin! We named her Miller because Eddie's mum wanted! I said acting surprised but I was scared that Jerome knew but I such a good actress.

Amber talked pulling out of my thoughts.

Amber: So…what is going on here? Why this place look so…pink?

Nicole: I got a job as a party planner. Another lied to be told to save my life. It's not that I hate them but they are really judgmental….all of them!

Amber: Okay then we better let you finish but we need to talk.

**Fabian POV**

After a night with my thoughts haunting me, I went to the town and sat in a café and then I saw a bunch of girls about a girl named Gretchen.

Girl: I heard Gretchen dating a Campbell guy he was a car racer **(A/N: I think that what he was) **

Girl 2: Tonight is Mini Nicole's birthday….Oh! My God! Who would to sleep with the Martin twins….blah!

Martin twins?

Then Nina's look alike came inside.

Girl 2: Look who is here….

Nina look alike: Here that BITCH if you ever trash my sister I will kill you….you don't know what really happen!

Girl 1: Well Eddie saved her and she gave him a daughter.

WOW! WHAT?

I went out and I went to my hotel and then…..i fell asleep.

_**Time Skip: (Fabian POV)**_

I woke up from Patricia shaking me to wake up.

Patricia: Wake up! We are going to a party!

After Patricia woke up everyone we got dressed like we were going on a wedding or something and took cabs and went into a Part Central. In the entrance had a sign that said "Happy Birthday Ella Miller" Oh! Nina's sister or daughter I don't know.

As we walked in music was blasting through the speakers and a lot unknown faces were sitting in table and talking or they were standing up and greeting each other with sing language or with their own voice. Kids were playing on stage with balloons and other toys. It was a happy environment.

We sat in a table that was in the shadows and we watched all the festivities and karaoke games. Nina and Eddie were there, of course they will be it was Nina's sister's birthday but the problem was that Nina was double and a couple that had dirty blonde hair were always hugging Nina or the other Nina alike girl and they were crying from joy.

Suddenly Eddie walked on stage and said something that confirmed my fears.

Eddie: Thank you everybody for coming here today to celebrate mine and Nicole's daughter's birthday. Oh! God! Four years had passed since Ella was born and still think is that little baby that me and Nicole left behind so we can go to England, it was an opportunity for our educations but also a big mistake since Ella grow up with her grandparents and her aunt, Gretchen. So I want to apologize to my daughter for leaving you behind but mommy and daddy had already been accepted there. Anyway, as many of you know that me and Nicole were in England in a boarding school, there me and Nicole had made an agreement that because we were together since we were 13, we wanted to try a relationship with other people so we said that we will act like we didn't know each other, so Nicole changed her name to Nina and said that her parents were dead in a car crash which wasn't complete a lie, that period her parents were in the hospital in coma. Then Nina start dating Fabian Rutter a really nice guy but sometimes to annoying especially with his tidiness but he is a great friend. But Nicole wanted him as a friend anyway. I on the other hand I was dating Patricia Williams **(Isn't this her last name in Anibus House? I kind forgot it) **a really nice girl, I was kinda attract to her but not the way I am to Nicole. Anyway I wanted to apologize to those people that we kinda use them. Now that I finished with the speech I want all of you guys to sing the Happy Birthday song or in our case sing the Happy Birthday song.

After that I was astonished he admitted that he used me and Patricia!

Then Eddie went on stage and called Nina on stage.

Eddie: Nicole Martin can ask you a question?

Nina: Yes.

Eddie: Nicole Martin you are my very first girlfriend that I went over hills for her and when Nicole told me that Ella was coming to life I went crazy I would never ever going to be happy like that again. So would you make me happier if you said yes to that one simple question?

Nina: Yes?

Eddie: Would you marry me?

Nina was looking shocked in a good way. I was happy about them really happy. I accepted that okay they are a family what do I have to do with them.

Nina: YES! And she jumped up and down!

I on the other hand I was worried for how Patricia is going to react, I had accepted but she has a temper.

**What do you think? What will happen? Review and tell me!**


End file.
